


Night Time Truths

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki and Tony have been roommates for years. This isn't the first time Tony has climbed into Loki's bed. But, it still doesn't make it any easier.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 553





	Night Time Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Nighttime? Night-Time? Night time?  
> WHY MUST YOU BE SO CONFUSING. NONE OF YOU LOOK RIGHT SJDFNKFB.  
> Whatever.  
> ENJOY EVERYONE.

Loki was not a light sleeper. He hadn’t been since he was a child; it was an in-built safety mechanism when growing up in a house with someone as loud as Thor. He could sleep through anything – anything, but the sound of his bedroom door opening. _Another_ safety mechanism when growing up in a house with Thor when he had friends over. More than once, they’d tried to prank him during the night.

They had learnt never to earn his wrath, for his revenge would be brutal and untraceable.

It was why he’d had no qualms sharing accommodation at university. Odin had threatened to cut him off entirely for his choice in studies, but Frigga had intervened. It meant his course was paid for but very little else. It meant he needed to share living quarters.

He’d answered an ad in the school listings; a roommate was wanted who was ‘not easily startled or boring. Willing to perform a few chores’. Loki had booked a time to meet the occupants. It turned out; Tony Stark was even richer than the Borsons. He also had a roommate who was moving in with his girlfriend. James Rhodes wanted someone who would keep Tony from starving or overdosing on caffeine.

Apparently, Tony had scared off a number of the applicants in spiteful and petulant anger about his friend leaving. He tried to do the same with Loki, but when Tony tried to insult him, Loki riposted and they ended up in a ten-minute argument that ended with Tony smirking at him.

He moved in the next day, and two years later, he was still there.

Loki hadn’t expected to become friends with Tony (or Rhodey for that matter) but he did. Loki also developed… different feelings for Tony. Feelings, he was resolutely avoiding thinking about. 

It was harder to do that when his door opened in the middle of the night. He stirred but didn’t fully wake up, not until a hand touched his shoulder. He startled awake, panic clawing at his heart but Tony’s voice soothed him.

“Sorry, Loki. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“hy’th’fuck’reyo’ere?” Loki hissed, his words a jumbled mess as he relaxed back into the bed.

“I can’t sleep.”

Loki groaned and rolled back onto his side. “Go ‘ake somethin’.”

“Loki,” Tony said, his voice a soft whine.

Loki looked over his shoulder. His curtains were shut but enough light seeped in that he could see Tony’s hopeful face clearly. He groaned, but shuffled down the bed. Tony didn’t need any further prompting as he dived under the covers.

Loki shivered at how cold the other man’s skin was, but it didn’t take long for Tony to warm up as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and tangled their legs. 

Tony sighed happily and nuzzled his face against the hair at the back of Loki’s neck. 

“You’re the best, Lokes,” Tony said.

Loki snorted, but otherwise didn’t reply, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

And yet, just like it had the dozens of times Tony had done this in the past, rest was hard to come by.

Tony’s arms were warm and comforting as they wrapped around him. The smell of coffee, metal and oil lingered despite Tony’s shower earlier in the evening. Tony was sharing his bed and Loki had been single for a very long time.

He’d been single more often then he’d dated since moving in with Tony. It was hard to become interested in another guy when Tony was right there, making Loki smile and laugh. 

Loki knew he wasn’t doing himself any favours by saying nothing, but he couldn’t imagine telling the truth would help things either. 

And yet…

Loki opened his eyes and looked down at Tony’s arms around his waist. They made him feel secure and happy – yet, they brought the bitterest sense of loss, knowing they would be gone by morning.

Gritting his teeth, Loki made his decision. He twisted in the other man’s hold, causing Tony to make an unhappy noise. Loki didn’t stop until he was able to face Tony. The other man blinked open his eyes, looking groggy already. He was the sort of person who, when he was able to sleep, he was out like a light. When he couldn’t sleep, he tossed and turned and eventually gave up.

It warmed Loki’s heart to know Tony found rest so easily in bed with him – but, Loki couldn’t afford to be distracted by fondness. Loki didn’t want to give himself the chance to back out.

“Tony, I’m gay.”

Tony’s brow furrowed and his voice was rough with sleep. “I know.” His eyes drooped. “S-not news. Tell me in the morning.”

Loki glared. He grabbed Tony’s shoulder and shook him, making his eyes snap open. 

“ _Loki_ ,” he complained, his voice a grumbling complaint.

“You are climbing into my _bed_ , Tony.”

Tony blinked, confusion filling his eyes. “But... you don’t have anyone here?”

Loki tried not to groan in frustration. Tony was incredibly intelligent but he could also be obtuse. “ _You_ are a man, Tony, and _I_ am gay.”

“Huh? _Ohhh_.” 

Tony’s eyes flicked down to Loki’s waist as if expecting him to be sporting an erection. Loki rolled his eyes heavenward. How had he fallen for _this_ man of all people?

“I don’t mind if you get hard,” Tony said.

Loki snapped his eyes to Tony, finding the other man smiling easily. 

“It’s natural right? And I mean, I know I’m hot. Guess it’s only fair your body-”

“ _Tony_ ,” Loki snapped, his voice gaining an edge which made Tony’s mouth click shut. 

He continued to look puzzled and Loki knew he was going to have to spell it out for the other man. Yet, his stomach squirmed and his heart pounded. How could he tell Tony the truth when every indication so far showed Tony had _never_ thought about him sexually, let alone romantically?

He’d only be setting himself up for humiliation and discomfort. Their friendship would be in tatters and Loki… didn’t want to risk it. He’d saved himself the awkwardness of Tony finding him with a hard on and interpreting it wrongly. That had to be enough.

Sighing, Loki felt shame curl through his chest as he took the cowards way out – but, he just wasn’t strong enough to face Tony’s rejection.

“As long as you won’t judge me for it,” Loki muttered.

Tony’s smile was bright and he responded by wrapping his arms around Loki again and closing the distance to snuggle close.

“Nah. No way. It’s a compliment.”

Loki’s smile was more of a grimace, but Tony wasn’t looking and the darkness would have hidden it anyway. 

“Okay then,” Loki said, the words feeling hollow. “Goodnight.”

Tony didn’t notice, he just hummed and closed his eyes. “Night, Loki.” He could hear the amusement in Tony’s voice as he teased, “Pleasant dreams.”

Loki cuffed the back of Tony’s head in response, because it was normal and expected. Tony gave a soft laugh before falling silent. He was relaxed and at ease in Loki’s arms, but Loki stared over Tony’s head at the wall.

He was no closer to falling asleep than he was before and his stomach still churned with regret and resignation.

* * *

Loki didn’t wake up hard, thank God, and he was able to extract himself before Tony stirred. He had a shower and made breakfast, and Tony appeared an hour later, half-asleep and searching for coffee.

Things returned to normal and nothing was mentioned about Loki’s confession.

Or at least, they were normal for a few days, then Loki started to notice the way Tony looked at him. It was as if he was a puzzle Tony couldn’t figure out. It made Loki’s heart go into overdrive and his palms sweat.

The first time, he’d snapped defensively, “ _What is the matter with you?_ ”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Tony had replied, and looked away.

Tony didn’t say anything else, but Loki continued to feel the other man’s gaze on him; heavy, assessing, _curious_.

Loki didn’t know what the other man was thinking, but he could wager a few guesses and it unnerved him. 

Was Tony uncomfortable knowing his friend found him attractive? Was he searching for indications of Loki’s lust?

It made Loki even more paranoid than usual about his feelings and desires. He forced himself not to look at Tony; to pretend the man didn’t exist and was no more attractive to him than an armchair. 

When two weeks had passed and the looks _finally_ stopped, Loki breathed a relieved sigh. He didn’t release the tight grip on his emotions, but he started to hope that Tony had dismissed Loki’s attraction from his mind. Tony rarely focused on one thing for long, a new object would soon hold all of his attention and Loki could fully relax.

It was that slight lowering of his guard which left him entirely unprepared for the same situation as before: only this time, he wasn’t asleep when Tony stepped into his bedroom. He’d only climbed into bed a few minutes ago and was on the verge of sleep but hadn’t quite fallen.

The sound of Tony’s steps roused him awake and he opened his eyes and lifted his head. The room was dark, but he knew his friend’s footfalls.

“Tony?” he asked, too tired to feel anything other than confused.

“Mind if I join?” Tony asked, his voice quiet.

The request was enough to jog Loki’s memory and wake him the rest of the way up. His mouth went dry and he had to resist licking his lips.

 _Friends, platonic_ , he reminded himself. _Show him that nothing’s changed._

Loki lowered his head to the pillow again but gestured at the bedding, muttering absently, “Don’t snore this time.”

He didn’t respond with a complaint about the accusation as Loki expected. Tony just silently padded over to the bed, raised the covers and slipped in behind him. Tony pressed up to him like normal, only what was _not_ normal was that Tony was only in his boxers.

Loki stifled a small gasp and forced his body to relax rather than go tense. Tony always wore a shirt and pants to bed. He complained that Loki was too cold and that he needed the additional warmth. Loki had told him to stop climbing into his bed, but Tony waved him off and never gave a satisfactory answer for why he did it.

Loki knew though; Tony was lonely and he had nightmares. Another body was the best way to chase the bad dreams away.

Tony’s arms slid around his waist and Loki closed his eyes. He didn’t wear a shirt to bed. There was so much of their skin touching. Was Tony _trying_ to make him hard?

Loki swallowed. And although he knew it was a mistake, the words still escaped.

“You aren’t wearing a shirt.”

Tony was silent for a moment before: “Does it bother you?”

Loki opened his mouth, not sure what he wanted to say, but he froze when Tony’s fingers skimmed over his stomach, stroking the skin lightly. His muscles jumped and a shiver ran down his spine. His body was quick to show interest in the proceedings.

“ _Tony_ ,” he said, trying to sound firm but coming out a little too breathless.

“I’ve been thinking,” Tony murmured, shifting a little more until his lips were just behind Loki’s ear. “And I don’t mind if you get hard.” He paused. “If _we_ get hard.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. Tony’s hand continued to stroke over his stomach, his fingers skimming just above the waistband of Loki’s sleep pants. It would be so _easy_ to let Tony drop his hand down lower. Loki could imagine it so vividly.

He’d always tried to avoid fantasising about his friend, but he’d had more than a few dreams about the other man.

The idea of having Tony’s hand slide under his pants, touch him where he was desperate to be touched, it made his body flush and ache with want… but… it wasn’t just a physical need he wanted Tony to sate. It was an emotional one as well.

Loki knew that anything less than that wouldn’t be enough. It would only hurt him more.

Closing his eyes, it was one of the hardest things for him to do as he brought a hand to Tony’s wrist and pulled it away from him.

“No.”

Tony tensed. “No?”

“No,” Loki repeated.

“But…” Tony sounded confused and almost upset. “Why not?”

Loki’s eyes were still closed. He felt incredibly tired even more than he had before going to bed.

“Because we’re friends,” Loki admitted.

Tony shifted his hand and Loki let him. He didn’t expect Tony to clasp his hand in a tight grip. He squeezed Loki’s in comfort. 

“That’s exactly it, Loki. We’re friends so we can have some friendly fun.” 

Loki barked out a laugh. It was bitter and rough, and he pulled his hand away from Tony’s if only to cover his face and scrub at it. God, he wished he’d never said _anything_.

“Loki?” Tony asked, sounding concerned.

When he didn’t reply, Tony shifted and gripped Loki’s shoulder. He resisted for a moment, but gave into the tug until he was lying on his back and Tony was sitting up and leaning over him. 

Looking up into Tony’s worried face, Loki realised: a half confession wasn’t going to be enough. He’d put this in motion by taking the coward’s way out weeks ago. He needed to stop pretending everything would be alright and admit the real problem to Tony.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t ruin everything.

“I’m gay, Tony,” Loki said tiredly, like he had the last time they’d been in bed.

“Yeah, I know, that’s why-”

“And you’re perfect,” Loki interrupted. A resigned, bittersweet smile touched his lips as Tony’s eyes widened. “You’re everything I’d look for in a partner.” He swallowed. “But, you’re my friend.”

Tony blinked rapidly before suddenly blurting, his voice loud in the quiet: “You _like_ me?”

Loki huffed a breath, finding dark amusement in Tony’s shock. “Oh? So, it wasn’t obvious?” He closed his eyes. “And here I spent two weeks thinking you’d learn my secret at any moment.”

“But, you… you never _look_ at me!”

Loki’s smile was wry and he opened his eyes. “I made a point of _not_ looking, Tony.”

“No, no,” Tony hurried to say. “You don’t get it! I spent days trying to work out when you started finding me attractive. Like, it had to be recent, right? ‘Cause why else would you bring it up? I’ve shared a bed with you _dozens_ of times.”

Loki sighed and rubbed his face. “Tony-”

“I mean, I just figured you hadn’t got any for a while, so you were-”

“ _Tony_ ,” Loki groaned, a mixture of embarrassment and shame tinting his words. “Do we have to-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony insisted. “Because, that was all I thought you _wanted!_ ”

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, he removed his hand from his face to look up at his friend.

“What?”

Tony’s smile was small, but delighted. “When you told me, I mean, I was half asleep at the time but then when I remembered I was so confused and kind of… interested?”

“You were?” Loki breathed.

“Yeah, but when I thought about you just finding me attractive… I didn’t like that.” Tony reached out and placed his hand on Loki’s chest, his fingers stroking it gently as he smiled. “I didn’t want to imagine you wanting only one part of me.”

Loki’s breath felt caught in his chest, but he still dared to reach out for Tony and touch his arm. He ran his hand over smooth, warm skin and felt his heart flutter.

“Then why did you offer what you did?”

Tony shrugged, but it was sharp and awkward. “I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to be in here with you. I thought… I thought maybe if we started small, you might…” his eyes flicked away and his voice dropped to a nervous mumble, “want me later.”

Loki’s heart ached, sudden and fierce. People might think Tony was confident, and about many things he was, but when it came to relationships, he believed he was ‘ _too much effort_ ’. He walked into any relationship, be they friendship or romantic, expecting that they’d leave.

Expecting that he wouldn’t be _good enough._

It near broke Loki’s heart and before he could stop himself, he cupped Tony’s cheeks and tugged him forward. Tony came without hesitation, but Loki stopped them before their lips could touch.

“I have wanted you for years, Tony,” Loki told him. “You are, and always will be, the only one I want.”

Tony smiled, and even though it was dark, Loki could see a faint dusting on Tony’s cheeks – but, he only got to admire it for a moment before Tony was closing the last of the gap and pressing their lips together. 

Loki bit down on a groan as he kissed back. His fingers slid into Tony’s hair; the brown locks he’d yearned to caress for so long. It was a gentle kiss, filled with soft wonder and the joy of a slow exploration. When they broke apart, Loki kept his eyes closed and smiled as their foreheads rested together.

The moment was soft and romantic, until-

“I hope this means I can now get my hand down your-”

Loki cuffed Tony upside the head, making the other man pout and complain, “Hey!”

“I have waited years for this moment,” Loki grumbled.

Tony’s expression instantly turned sheepish. “Sorry if I ruined-”

But, Loki shook his head, a smile having already curved his lips. “No, Tony, you did the _opposite_ of ruin it.”

Tony’s grin instantly came back, and a moment later he was kissing Loki again. Loki smiled into the embrace and kissed Tony back.

After all, their first meeting had started on an argument, it made perfect sense that their romantic relationship started on a quip.


End file.
